Pequeños detalles
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Tino ama de su pareja muchas cosas, pero definitivamente lo que lo enamora del sueco, son sus pequeños detalles. (SuFin/ Mucho fluff causa diabetes(?)/ Dedicado con amor a mi hermanito Koira Oxentierna y a mi padre Finlandia por su atrasado cumpleaños c:)


What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Pues subiendo un fic muy atrasado por el cumpleaños de Finlandia uno de mis personajes favoritos. No sé me encanta 3

En fin, sin más que decir, AL FIC :D!

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno._

Advertencias: _Posible diabetes ante tanta dulzura(?) Creo que me he pasado xD_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si no el SuFin sería más explicito y mono! _

Se lo dedico este one-shot a mi querido y amado, Yael-nii o Koira-tan, alias usser de Finlandia en la hermosa página hetaliosa que administro. Además escribe precioso! Lean sus fics, es **Koira-Oxenstierna. **

Haganlo!

"Pequeños detalles"

(SuFin/AU)

"¿Qué te gusta de él?"

No sabia porque recordaba esa pregunta en el chismografo.

Ya habian pasado casi 6 años desde ese momento.

El repiqueteo del reloj corriendo en sus ultimos segundos lo desvio de ese vago recuerdo. Tic tac, tic tac.

Insufrible, tortuosamente lento. Golpeo el suelo en un ritmo armónico al de aquél sonido que me saca de quicio, le asesino con la mirada. Dios... ¡El tiempo va despacio! ¡Apurate manecilla segundera!

Y al fin el timbre invade como música mis oidos.

-Ya pueden salir jóvenes, tengan un feliz fin de semana -sonrie como de costumbre el profesor Romulo- Recuerden que para el lunes es el reporte de mil palabras sobre su tema de tesis. Ya dicho esto... ¡Disfruten que el lunes llega!

Meto mis libros con una velocidad inhumana, se que los demás alumnos me miran como si estuviera loco, pero poco me importa. Cruzo como bólido el pasillo central de la universidad, me llevo advertencias del antipatico prefecto Kirkland, saludo de lejos a mi grupo de amigos que rien de mi nada extraño entusiasmo.

-¡Ve por él, campeón! -escucho a Mathias gritar en son de broma, también oigo el golpe que le propina el noruego acompañado de un "Anko" y las risas de su hermano Emil.

Y es que mi día a pesar de haber estado rodeado de felicitaciones y abrazos -que no tengo idea de porque lo hace la gente- no es perfecto sino lo veo a él. Freno en la entrada y le observo fijamente, ahi esta parado como siempre demasiado puntual.

-¡Su-san! -me abalanzo sobre mi sueco favorito abrazandole y sin la necesidad de verlo al rostro se que esta sonrojado.

-Hola... -corresponde el abrazo algo timido- Tino. Quisiera preguntarte una cosa.

Curioso como mi naturaleza manda me aparto y le miro fijamente.

-¿Que es? -me cubro la boca sintiendome algo infantil y termino riendo nerviosamente- Lo siento.

Niega con amabilidad y me saca de un bolsillo de su abrigo largo un pequeña cajita.

Se que me he de haber puesto rojo pues siento el calor en las mejillas.

Le observo con mucha atención como se arrodilla. Dios, esto no puede estar pasando. Una lágrima traicionera recorre mi mejilla. Berwald sujeta mi mano dulce y a pesar de que nunca ha sido el hombre más expresivo, con su sola mirada me basta y sobra.

-Tino... -traga saliva, esta yp creo que hasta más nervioso que yo- ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Si. -asiento todavia sin creermelo- ¡Si quiero!

Ambos sonreimos, se levanta y me pone el anillo.

-Nunca esperé algo así, digo... ¿Cuando lo has comprado? ¿Por qué hoy?

Lo miro reir, cosa muy inusual en él. Toma mi mentón tiernamente y posa sus labios sobre los mios dejando su sabor a esos roles de canela que se tanto le gustan.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Tino.

Me quedo en shock y mi mente se detiene. Me siento tan idiota por haber olvidado algo tan simple como lo esta fecha.

-¿¡Como lo he olvidado?! - tartamudeo un poco sintiendome más bobo.

Berwald acaricia mi cabello tranquilizandome.

-Tesis. -responde.

Caigo en cuenta de que tiene razón. La tesis me ha mantenido ocupado. Su-san toma mi maletin del suelo y también mi mano para seguir el rumbo rutinario a lo que podriamos llamar hogar. Le observo enternecido por sus acciones siguiéndole.

"¿Qué te gusta de él?"

Esa pregunta. Que en la preparatoria apareció en esa libretita de confesiones vuelve nuevamente a mi memoria. Y con ella vuelve la respuesta que pensé y la que escribí.

Pensé en su misteriosa mirada azul como el cielo, en sus adorables sonrojos, en su protectora forma de tratarme, en su aroma peculiar, hasta llegó a mi cerebro la ligera y sutil sonrisa que se curva en sus labios...

Pero todas esas cosas podía resimirlas en una sola oración.

Tomé su brazo acurrucandome y sonriendole especialmente a él.

-Te amo, Berwald -murmure.

Esa linda sonrisa apareció iluminando su rostro.

-Te amo, Tino -respondió besando mi pelo.

Podrán preguntarmelo las veces que gusten. Pero nunca eso me importará, pues mi respuesta quedará igual sin importar que hayan pasado 6 años y los que vendrán.

De mi sueco favorito lo que más me gustan, son sus pequeños detalles.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Diganmelo! Too much sugar? :s Merece un review, este one-shot pata-emo(?) Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Sabes a chocolaaaaateee, sabes a chocolate si! (8)" Kumbia kings, nenas! Oh si xD

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


End file.
